


Pride in acceptance

by Furo__xtaker



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Acceptance, After Hogwarts, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Gay, Harry Potter - Freeform, Husbands, Kissing, LGBT, M/M, Marriage, Pride, Pride Parade, Twomenwhodeserveeverything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 12:49:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20528306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Furo__xtaker/pseuds/Furo__xtaker
Summary: After Hogwarts setting where Harry drags Draco to a pride parade but Draco is uncertain until arriving there and finding acceptance among people he didn’t believe could. Lots of fluff +little angst





	Pride in acceptance

”Draco, hurry up! we’ll be late.”this bellowing, ushering voice brought the said man from his blank thought, making him let out a quiet sigh fall from his mouth as he stared at the reflection of the mirror. Unsure of how to feel. The reflection screamed of unfamiliarity, here stood Draco Malfoy, the man whom only wore dark attire, decked out in clothes that seemed as if a unicorn puked on it. A white suit splatted with every colour in the dictionary hugged his lean figure, his under shirt was nothing better with large stripes of the rainbow flag covering it. His normally-untouched face was covered with glitter, pears and other decorations that he had never laid eyes on before, the only original component of his vibrant outfit was the black shoes. Oh, how he looked like a clown. 

He exhaled, brushing the creases from the suit.”Coming”he replied calmly whilst he styled his hair and looked at his bizarre outfit for the last time before making his exist out the bedroom and down the flight of stairs where his partner was awaiting for his arrival. The first thing he noticed when reaching the ground floor was how stunningly perfect his partner, husband, love of their difficult life was. It must’ve have showed on his face because the other had chuckled amusingly, raising his perfectly-shaped brow at where he stood like a gobsmacked statue. 

”Like what you see?”his partner’s teasing tone reached his ears, snapping him from his trance and trying but horribly failing at covering up his awe expression. Like would be an understatement, he loved what he was seeing. He didn’t think it was possible for him to fall anymore in love but seemed he was wrong. He was beautiful. His husband was ravishing, he hadn’t gone for the suit but instead causal clothes but nevertheless made him less any amazing, with rainbow striped jeans covered in smaller rainbows, shoes painted with each rainbow colour- including the laces, his disheveled hair covered in glitter and face painted in the pride colours, again covered in glitter and pearls. But what he really loved was his shirt, his humours, pun-loving husband had a shirt on that simply read ‘oh dear, I’m queer’ with the bisexual colours. He could feel his husband’s proud grin, almost making him shake his head. He really was so deeply in love, so in love with such an idiot, Harry James Potter. His fabulous, irritating man.

Instead of answering his question, he folded his arms and briefly swept his eyes over their house before he pursed his lips together. Was he making a good decision? should he just go back upstairs and forget this, it was embarrassing. He glanced to Harry, seeing as his grin never loosened. He sighed and dropped his arms.”Is it necessary we attend? it’s not that anyone would care if I was there.”he muttered, lowly. He didn’t particularly want to attend, attend this stupid, ridiculous- he was snapped from the ill thought when his hand was grabbed and entwined. He looked at Harry and saw a sad smile on his lips, understanding in his eyes. He knew his husband knew why he didn’t want to go. His public image was rather- touchy, even after many years. Some people still didn’t like him. 

”Of course they would care and anyway, how can we show everyone of our undying love for one another if we don’t attend?”his husband rebutted with a shrug of his shoulders, causing Draco’s shoulder to drop and a small smile to curve onto his lips. He squeezed Harry’s hand and nodded in agreement. He was right. So incredibly right it almost irritated him how right his husband always was in situations like these. Though- just as he was about to answer Harry had looked at the house clock, cursed and dragged Draco by the hand towards their front door.”Oh, buggers-! come on!”he pulled him out the house where they got into their car (Harry practically begged to get) and quickly drove to the town where it was all happening- still making Draco doubt this whole situation. He could only hope he enjoyed.

Now, he didn’t anticipate what he was going to witness at this event Harry dragged him to but by Merlin himself was he entranced with what his vision filled with. So much vibrant, luminosity, dazzling colours- crowds and crowds of people formed on the streets and they hadn’t even gotten to the centre yet. He turned to his husband who had the largest smile plastered to his handsome face, his hand outstretched to him which he gratefully took and then they both began making their sweet-time down the path. All Draco could see was so much colour, so much happiness, so much love...he had never witnessed such, trueness. 

He glanced around and saw bangers and flags held up way above his head, crossing each of the buildings, glitter and rainbow shaped paper littered the floor- he then admired the people around him, wizards and witches dressed up in the same rainbow colours, all variety of clothing items, all variety of class, background, blood-status, gender and race but from what he can identify all of them had something in common, they all was smiling so brightly. Like whatever this event was about- meant the universe to them. He looked forward, arching his brow and peered at his husband who was grinning as he passed the crowd. He looked genuinely happy. He liked that look.

”Harry, Draco!”a voice from behind them should out, grabbing his attention. Both him and his husband turned to the owner of the call and saw that it was none other than Ginny herself. He felt his eyebrow raise unconsciously, why would she be here? his eyes then dropped to the hand she was holding whom belonged to another one of his ex-classmates, Luna Lovegood. Oh, he knew they was chatting but he didn’t think they would actually get together. He looked back up just as Harry answered for them both. 

”Hey Ginny, pleasant to see you here”Harry responded, making him snort under his breath but loud enough for his husband to hear who quickly put an end to it by elbowing him gently. What a buzzkill. He rolled his eyes and decided to add to the reply.”I didn’t think you and Lovegood, was ever a thing?”he smirked slightly as Ginny’s eyes narrowed on him, the short-tempted trait of the Weasley family appearing. His husband only shaking his head at them both. 

Their rivalry never ended. But surprisingly to him Ginny didn’t shout or yell at him for that matter- not like the old times and instead gave him a grin and held her and Luna’s entwined hands that had two, matching rings adoring their fingers.”We’re actually married.”she announced with proudness and tender in her tone as Luna smiled lovingly at her, nodding, chuckling with her hand covering her mouth.”For someone so smart Draco, you aren’t observant.”she teased the taller man. He huffed and clicked his tongue, feeling a wash of embarrassment overcome him, only for it to worsen when he also heard his husband try and hold in a laugh beside him. He shot him a sharp glare and elbowed him in the ribs, making Harry dramatically gasp in pain and pout at him. 

”Hurting your husband is mean!”The other whined out but was given no sympathy. 

”So is laughing at me.”he simply put it, huffing softly and looked away from his pathetic husband’s baby pout. Only for that not to happen as Harry was quick to respond. 

”I’m sorry, babe but you have to admit she is-“Harry was cut off immediately but another stormy glare, making him raise his free hand in surrender and offer a small smile in forgiveness.”I’m sorry, forgive me?”he finished with the infamous Potter puppy eyes. Damn him. He knew he couldn’t resist that look. He sighed at his childish antics, however nodded slowly but possibly not fast enough as Harry had lent forward and pecked his lips which caused him to small quickly and return the short kiss. Only to be interrupt by a girly squeals.

They pulled back from their kiss, him now staring at the two woman who sounded like they was back In their girl’s body. He saw their massive smiles and gleaming eyes- in acceptance- oh wait, they had just witnessed...It made his chest warm as he watched on as not only one but two of his previous enemies gushed about how adorable and great they was as a couple, how truly they meant for one another and happy they was together. It was nice. This felt much nicer than being judged, hated and disliked. he was being accepted. His upper lip turned into a smile, almost hidden as he relaxed into his husband. He felt Harry’s arms wrap around his middle and kiss his cheek before he addressed the two friends. 

”It was great seeing you two but me and Draco must be going, we’ve got plans. See you.”he felt his husband’s beam, hearing as Ginny and Luna said their goodbyes with a quick hug, him now being pulled back into the crowd by Harry- now accenting closer to the centre of the event. He decided to stay quiet, still too astonished and gobsmacked about what just happened. He had been accepted by two of the people who he made their lives hell, they smiled, hugged and spoken to him as a normal wizard, a normal human that wasn’t Draco Malfoy, that wasn’t an ex death eater. But now thinking about it...everyone here was like that. Not once has he witnessed or heard any rude, insulting words directed towards him. Nobody witnessed ill of him, none even came to him and shouted how he should be in jail instead, instead they embraced, smiled and talked to him as if he was a regular. Spoke to him as a friend, smiled and grinned as if he was one of them. That he was somebody...

He felt his tears sting with the start of unshed tears, his bottom lip slightly wobbling as he kept his head lowered; unable to comprehend this situation. His husband stopping his walk once they reached their final destination, Draco peered up as Harry squeezed his hand, he looked all around, watching in awe at the beautiful scenery. It was a gigantic stage, covered in rainbows and bright colours, flowers, glitter and petals covering the grounds; flags proudly in the air as soft music played in the background and people, smiling and dancing, embracing and hugging each other.

He felt a tear drop down his cheek only for his husband’s hand to cup his cheek, bringing it closer to reach his lips, uttering.”Welcome to the Pride Parade, Draco Potter.”and that’s when he broke down, he leaped into his husband’s arms and pressed his lips against his, hands reaching up to thread into Harry’s hair as his eyes closed tightly. His husband immediately kissed back, pressing him close. He heard crowds of people clapping, whooping and squealing happily at them. Loudly as all he could hear was their positivity and acceptance. He smiled against his partner’s lips. Oh, how he adored his stupid unbelievably beautiful husband. And now the rest of the world.


End file.
